


Worst Day Ever

by Geekygirl7166



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, But hey this is one of the longer stories I've written, F/M, Like I probably still made him out of character, Meh, People need comfort, Pure Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Where can I buy my own connor, but still, i should be doing work, this took way too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl7166/pseuds/Geekygirl7166
Summary: “She’s crying what do I do?”“Go comfort her.”“How do I do that?”“Start with hugs.”“With what?”





	Worst Day Ever

Your day could not get any worse could it.

You knew it was going to be a bad day when you over slept this morning. Hastily you threw on your uniform and brushed your hair before you left. The police station was close enough that you could walk there or run if you were running behind like you were today. About half way to the station it started to rain. It wasn’t a light rain either. It was raining hard and you were soaked in a matter of seconds. Of course, you didn’t have an umbrella on you. 

The air was cold as you walked into the station. Your clothes clung to you uncomfortably. Deciding you need coffee since you missed breakfast in your hurry to get to work, you made your way to the staff room. The smell of coffee hit your senses and you smiled. Maybe your day wouldn’t be so bad. 

Well that’s what life wanted you to think. 

As you grabbed your cup you turned around to make a hasty retreat back to your desk. Unfortunately, you didn’t hear the person walking behind you and ran into the station asshole. Gavin Reed. The coffee splashed down the front of your shirt and the empty cup hit the ground with a hallow thud. “Watch where you’re going. We don’t need any more useless people around here. You’re just as bad as the android,” he growled at you. After he left you gave a long sigh as you went to clean up the spilled beverage.

It was well past your lunch break and you were stuck neck deep in paper work. You had planned to come into work early to finish what you needed to from yesterday. Obviously, that never happened. Your partner only came by to dump even more work on you then you already had saying they had to go take care of an emergency. It was going to be a long night for you again. 

The last straw broke when your computer crashed causing you to lose all the work you did that day. You sat there frozen for a moment before you burst into tears. They ran down your cheeks and you didn’t care who saw. This was officially your worst day ever. You were done. You just wanted to curl into bed and do nothing for the rest of your life. As you sat there having a melt down two of your co-workers eyed you from across the station. 

Well one of them. 

Conner had watched you as you broke down. He could see that your stress level kept raising as the day went by. The android wasn’t the best at emotions, but he knew humans couldn’t handle large amounts of stress for long periods of time. In the short time that Conner worked at the station you were the only person, besides Hank, who treated him nicely. Occasionally you would help out on cases with the boys. With the two of them around there was never a dull moment. He turned to Hank who also was observing you as you cried.

Conner felt that he needed to something, but he didn’t know what to do. He supposed Hank would know what to do since it was dealing with human emotions and asked for his advice. “She’s crying what do I do?” The android waited patiently for the officer to respond to his question. 

“Go comfort her.” 

“How do I do that?”

“Start with hugs.”

“With what?” Conner knew what a hug was. Yet he had never given or received one. He was not built for comforting or taking care of humans. He was a logical machine. Well, he was suppose to be. As you two worked cases and hung out during breaks he began to want to be around you more and more. He was told that what happens when you like someone, but he wasn’t too sure about that. That was not something that was built into his programming. 

Hank just grunted as he turned back to his computer to do work, leaving the android to decide how he would handle the situation if at all. After a few more seconds of consideration Connor stood up and walked over to the weeping girl. As he left he failed to notice the smirk playing on Hank’s face. He knew he would go and attempt to comfort you. He also knew it was going to be quite funny to watch.  
You furiously wiped away at the tears that were at your eyes. Hearing a pair of feet approach you, you didn’t bother looking up when you replied. “Just go away. I’m fine.” The words were bitter but you couldn’t help it. 

“According to my scan you are not as you say fine.” That voice made you look up. Realizing it was Conner who came to check up on you made you feel a bit better. You really wouldn’t want anyone else to do it. He placed his hand in front of you and you were confused for a moment. Realizing you wouldn’t get it he took your hand and pulled you to your feet and into his arms. You stood frozen for a minute trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Connor was comforting you.

Wrapping your arms around him you relaxed, your cheek rested against his chest. You were puzzled for a moment at what had prompted him to hug you. Hell you didn’t even think he knew what a hug was. However, you were grateful for the comfort. It was no different than hugging a person. His next words caught you off guard as well. 

“I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of your life.” You had to snort at the statement. What a way to phrase it. He was trying and thought he had said something wrong to upset you further when you didn’t speak right away. 

“You are the WORST at this comforting thing.” You didn’t say this meanly. A small laugh escaped your lips as you wiped the last of your tears from your eyes. Pulling back you smiled sweetly at him. He only smiled back which caused your heart to start beating rapidly. You had to admit, he was adorable. 

“I see that your stress levels have gone down drastically however your heart rate has increased.” Connor observed. Your cheeks were dusted pink. “All thanks to you Connor.” You leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood dazed for a moment. He realized you had given him a sign of affection. A more intimate one. That’s why your heart rate went up. He straightened his tie before speaking again. “Ill walk you home when you are done with work.” With that he walked back to the direction of his desk before he could make himself more of a fool then he already was. You smiled brightly as you sat down at your desk. “I look forward to it, Connor.”

Maybe today wasn’t all that bad after all.


End file.
